filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Invaders (1988)
Space Invaders ist eine US-amerikanische Horrorfilmkomödie der Chiodo Brothers aus dem Jahr 1988. Regie führte Stephen Chiodo. Handlung Eines Freitagsabends landet ein Raumschiff in der beschaulichen Kleinstadt Crescent Cove. Die Landung bleibt nicht unentdeckt, denn der Farmer Gene Green und sein Hund Puh-Bear eilen zum Raumschiff das wie ein Zirkuszelt aussieht. Sie werden von einen Außerirdischen der wie ein Clown aussieht mit einer Ray Gun getötet. Mike Tobacco und Debbie Stone ''wollten eigentlich an einem Liebeshügel einen romatischen Abend verbringen, doch die Landung des Raumschiffs lockt die beiden mitten in das Abenteuer hinein. Sie ergründen das Raumschiff in der Annahme, dass es sich um ein Zirkuszelt handelt. Sie finden einen Lagerraum in dem Zuckerwattekokons aufgehängt werden. In diesen befinden sich Leichen, die durch die Hand der Clowns starben. Die beiden Eindringlinge werden von den Clowns entdeckt und verfolgt. Dem Liebespaar gelingt zwar die Flucht, aber sie wurde mit einer Popcornkanone beschoßen. Auf ihren Weg nach Hause treffen sie auf ''Officer Dave Hanson, dem Exfreund von Debbie und erzählen ihm alles über die Clowns. Doch er und sein Kollege Curtis Mooney glauben den beiden nicht. Dave bringt Debbie nach Hause und fährt mit Mike zum Liebeshügel. Dort sieht er das die dortigen Päärchen mit Kaugummi getötet wurden. In der Stadt werden während dessen jede Menge Menschen von Clowns getötet. Dabei wenden sie zahlreiche Tricks an, wie zum Beispiel in dem sie sich als Pizzalieferanten oder als Valentinsengel ausgeben. Ein Mann stirbt in dem ein Clown ihm ein Puppentheater vorführt und anschließend mit der Ray Gun tötet. Auch die Biker der Stadt erleben einen wahren Alptraum, ihr Anführer wird der Kopf abgeschlagen, nach dem dieser das Bike des Clowns zerstört hatte. Als an einer Bushaltestelle 12 Menschen durch das Schattenspiel eines Clowns verschwinden beginnt Officer Dave an die Geschichte von Debbie und Mike zu glauben. Officier Mooney sitzt währenddessen immer noch gemütlich in seinem Büro, als ein Clown vorbei kommt um ihn zu töten. Als Dave das Revier betritt trifft er auf Mooneys Leiche, die als Handpuppe von seinem Mörder verwendet wird. Dave gelingt es einen Clown zu töten, in dem er auf seine rote Nase schießt. Mike verbündet sich mit den Rich und Paul Terenzi die einen Eiswagen besitzen. Gemeinsam jagen sie den Clowns hinterher. Währenddessen geht Debbie unter die Dusche. Dafür legt sie ihre Kleidung in den Wäschekorb, nach dieser Dusche hat sich das Popcorn in Clownsköpfe verwandelt, dass Debbie tyrannisiert. Mit einigen Einfallsreichtum gelingt es den Clowns Mike Freundin in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Sie wird in einem großen Wasserball gefangenhalten. Mike, Dave und die Terenzi-Brüder nehmen ihre Verfolgung auf. Auf einem Rummelplatz finden sie schließlich in einem Funhouse, das Hauptquartier der Clowns. Dort gelingt es ihnen Debbie aus ihrer misslichen Lage zu befreien. Allerdings verlieren sie vorerst die Terenzi-Brüder und werden von einer ganzen Armee der Clowns verfolgt. Um sich etwas besser gegen die Armee verteidigen zu können, klettern sie auf ein Platon. In diesem Moment rasen die Terenzi-Brüder mit Vollgas durch eine Wand und versuchen die Clowns abzulenken. Wenig später erscheint aus dem Nichts eine riesige Clownsmarionette. Mike und Debbie können durch Daves Einsatz entkommen. Dave gelingt es mit viel Glück ihren Anführer zu töten. Allerdings explodiert damit auch das Raumschiff. Mike und Debbie trauern um ihre Freunde. Doch Dave und die Terenzi-Brüder gelingt es zu überleben. Hintergrundinformationen Der Film wurde 1990 für zwei Saturn Awards in den Kategorien'' Best Costumes'' und Best Music nominiert. Das Budget des Films wird auf 2.000.000 US-Dollar geschätzt. Es gab sogar einige Actionfiguren zum Film. Soundtrack Der Soundtrack stammt größtenteils aus der Feder von John Massari. Das Intro- und Titellied wurde von der Musikgruppe The Dickies geschrieben und veröffentlicht. # "Killer Klowns" (4:37) - The Dickies # "Hidden Klownship" (2:57) # "Mike & Debbie's Discovery" (6:54) # "Escape from Klown Ship" (2:19) # "Killer Klown March" (0:44) # "Visit to the Drugstore" (0:51) # "GalacticGlobeTheatre" (1:25) # "The Empty Forest" (1:04) # "Knock My Block Off" (0:36) # "Little Girl Too Klose" (1:01) # Top of the World" (2:00) # "Muscle Klown Kar" (1:06) # "Growing Korn" (2:05) # "Shadow Show" (1:56) # "Officer Mooney" (3:13) # "Dave and the Aftermath" (2:22) # "Ventriloquist Mooney" (1:46) # "The Inevitable Part 1" (1:25) # "The Inevitable Part 2" (1:56) # "Debbie's Been Kaught" (1:19) # "Amusement Park/Death Pies" (2:14) # "The Fun House Part 1" (2:36) # "The Fun House Part 2" (4:28) # "Escape Into Klown Kathedral" (3:20) # "Klownfrontation" (1:01) # "Truck Escape and Klownzilla" (1:59) # "Final Konfrontation & Reunion" (4:13) # "Klowns Kidnap - Alternate" (1:21) - bonus track # "Galactic Globe Theatre - Full version" (1:25) - bonus track # "Klown Procession ReMix" (1:12) - bonus track # "Killer Klowns March ReMix" (3:09) - bonus track Weblinks *Offizielle Website der Chiodo Bros. * Kategorie:Filmtitel 1988 Kategorie:Horror